unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Live!
Mario LIVE! is a live, daily TV show running from January 1, 2010 that shows what Mario actually does in his life. Please help us with updating the info. Episodes Season 1 (January 2010) * 101: January 1, 2010 - Mario starts his TV show. * 102: January 2, 2010 - Mario eats pie. * 103: January 3, 2010 - Mario sleeps the whole day. * 104: January 4, 2010 - Mario catches a cold. * 105: January 5, 2010 - Mario's cold gets over. * 106: January 6, 2010 - Mario eats more pie. * 107: January 7, 2010 - Mario watches hospital-drama series' on TV. * 108: January 8, 2010 - Mario watches more hospital-drama series' on TV. * 109: January 9, 2010 -''' Mario realizes that he is losing viewers and decides to jump off a cliff to attract more viewers.' * 110: January 10, 2010 - '''Mario lies in the hospital.' * 111: January 11, 2010 - Mario dies from his wounds. * 112: January 12, 2010 - Mario is revived by Napoleon Bonaparte. * 113: January 13, 2010 - Mario reads a book. * 114: January 14, 2010 - Mario tries to repair his TV and fails. * 115: January 15, 2010 - Mario cries about his deceased TV. * 116: January 16, 2010 - Mario is in the toilet. * 117: January 17, 2010 - Mario thinks that he is a doctor. This was a positively-recieved episode. In fact, it was so good that someone recorded it! * 118: January 18, 2010 - Mario is thrown in jail. * 119: January 19, 2010 - Mario is still in jail. * 120: January 20, 2010 - Mario is STILL in jail. * 121: January 21, 2010 - Mario is missing. * 122: January 22, 2010 - Mario is caught. * 123: January 23, 2010 - Mario is thrown into a German prison. * 124: January 24, 2010 - Mario is still in prison. * 125: January 25, 2010 - Mario is still in prison. * 126: January 26, 2010 - Mario is still in prison. * 127: January 27', '''2010 - '''Mario is still in prison.' * 128: January 28, 2010 - Mario is still in prison. * 129: January 29, 2010 -''' Mario is still in prison.' * 130: January 30, 2010 - '''Mario is finally released from prison.' * 131: January 31, 2010 - The Foreign Legion suddenly attacks and kills Mario after a short trial. Mario died at the end of Season 1, so he is replaced by New Mario in season 2. Season 2 (February 2010) *201: February 1, 2010 - New Mario introduces himself. *202: February 2, 2010 ''- ''New Mario dances. *203: February 3, 2010 - New Mario shakes his booty. *204: February 4'', 2010 - '''New Mario is thrown in jail.' *205: February 5'', 2010 - '''New Mario is still in jail.' *206: February 6, 2010 - New Mario gets buried in a blizzard while escaping from jail. *207: February 7, 2010 - New Mario gets caught. *208: February 8, 2010 - New Mario is thrown into a German prison. *209: February 9, 2010'' - ''New Mario is still in prison. *210: February 10, 2010 - New Mario is still in prison. *211: February 11, 2010 - New Mario is still in prison. *212: February 12, 2010 - New Mario is still in prison. *213: February 13, 2010 - New Mario is finally released from prison. *214: February 14, 2010 - New Mario writes a card to Peach. Special *215: February 15, 2010 - New Mario tries to run for President. Day Special *216: February 16, 2010 - New Mario becomes a candidate for the 2012 presidential race as a "Marioan". *217: February 17, 2010 - New Mario gets promoted to Republican candidacy. *218: February 18, 2010 - New Mario creates a presidential campaign. *219: February 19, 2010 - New Mario changes his hairstyle. *220: February 20, 2010 -''' New Mario kicks Barack Obama out of office and becomes president.' *221: February 21, 2010 - '''New Mario holds his inauguration ceremony.' *222: February 22, 2010 - A fan builds a time machine for New Mario. *223: February 23, 2010 - New Mario goes back in time to January 31, 2010. *224: February 24, 2010 - New Mario stops the Foreign Legion from killing Mario. *225: February 25, 2010 - New Mario grabs Mario, and goes back to February 25, 2010. *226: February 26, 2010 - New Mario interviews Mario. *227: February 27, 2010 - New Mario announces his farewell. *228: February 28, 2010 - New Mario disappears off into a sewer. Season 3 (March 2010) *301: March 1, 2010 - Mario reintroduces himself. *302: March 2, 2010 - Mario makes a movie. *303: March 3, 2010 - Mario still makes the movie. *304: March 4, 2010 - Mario STILL makes the movie. *305: March 5, 2010 - Mario finishes'' ''the movie and releases it to theaters. *306: March 6, 2010 - Mario's movie is negatively reviewed. *307: March 7, 2010 - Mario cries about the movie's performance. *308: March 8, 2010 - Mario plans the sequel. *309: March 9, 2010 - Mario makes the sequel. *310: March 10, 2010 - Mario still makes the sequel. *311: March 11, 2010 - Mario STILL makes the sequel. *312: March 12, 2010 - Mario slips on a banana peel while filming the sequel, and goes to the hospital. *313: March 13, 2010 - Mario leaves the hospital. *314: March 14, 2010 - Mario and the crew sings "We Are Cool" for the movie. *315: March 15, 2010 - Mario is finally done with the sequel. *316: March 16, 2010 - Mario waits for Friday. *317: March 17, 2010 - Mario still waits for Friday. *318: March 18, 2010 - Mario advertises the movie and makes a trailer while STILL waiting for Friday. *319: March 19, 2010 - Mario FINALLY releases the sequel to theaters. *320: March 20, 2010 - New Mario and other critics review the movie, to enjoyment. *321: March 21, 2010 - Mario dances. *322: March 22, 2010 - Mario accidentally gives a ticket to his movie to Evil Guy. *323: March 23, 2010 - Mario oversees Evil Guy wrecking the cinema. *324: March 24, 2010 - Mario tries to arrest Evil Guy. *325: March 25, 2010 - Mario gives up. *326: March 26, 2010 - Mario watches Waluigi's Quest. *327: March 27, 2010 - Mario watches Walleo and Waweegee. *328: March 28, 2010 - Mario watches The All New Wah-Wah Wario Hour!. *329: March 29, 2010 - Mario watches Malleo and Weegee. *330: March 30, 2010 - Mario buys a season box set of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!. *331: March 31, 2010 - Mario escapes from the mall. Season 4 (April 2010) *401: April 1, 2010 - Mario pulls a prank on Morshu. '''Fools' Special *402: April 2, 2010 - '''Mario sleeps in. *403: April 3, 2010 - Mario still sleeps. *404: April 4, 2010 - Mario finally wakes up, to forgetting about his TV show. *405: April 5, 2010 - Mario recalls his memory. *406: April 6, 2010 - Mario goes to a roller rink. *407: April 7, 2010 - Mario finally arrests Evil Guy. *408: April 8, 2010 - Mario cryogenically freezes himself until December 31, 2013. *409: April 9, 2010 - New Mario returns. *410: April 10, 2010 - New Mario celebrates the 100th episode of the series. '''Episode Special *411: April 11, 2010 - '''New Mario is drunk. *412: April 12, 2010 - New Mario noscopes a person. Season 5 (January 2014) * 501: December 31, 2013 & January 1, 2014 - Mario is unfrozen and in time for New Years Eve, he celebrates it. During the next day, Mario is asleep for 8 hours and 30 minutes straight. Then he watches TV. * 502: December 31, 2013 & January 1, 2014 - Mario Category:Tv shows